Agents of the Revolution
by RemiSparklez
Summary: Take the main characters of The Avengers and place them in the place of the characters of the Les Miserables movie/musical. It is a basic thing, not sure how this will turn out, my first FanFic. Read if you want!
1. Chapter 1

Black Widow turned slightly, trying to see over her shoulder as to who was following her, she new someone was, but could not tell who. Turning she strode after her fearless leader, her father figure, heading towards the safe house. Just as she made the second corner, a hand snaked out and grabbed her wrist, dragging her back around the corner and the strong arm pinned her to the wall. There stood a man that took her breath away, standing there staring at him she could not help but fall for him. He stood there, one arm pressing her to the wall the other holding a knife. But he himself faltered. "Madam" he said with a nod of the head.

"Monsiuer" she replied timidly, trying to sound young and helpless.

With a sigh, he backed up, "I cannot kill you, though you seem a threat to our revolution, I cannot do this to you." His arm dropped from pinning her just as the man she had been following called back

"Natalie?"

Glancing one last time at him, she whispered "I support your cause, call me Agent Romanoff"

Bowing, the man smiled at her, "Agent Barton"

With a swift nod she skirted the corner and was gone, although Barton could hear her tell the man, "Just making sure we aren't followed papa!"

"There is no worry for that girl, Stark doesn't know my whereabouts"

This surprised Barton, finding out that Stark was hunting the man yet she was on his side.

Sighing, he turned to retreat to the ABC café, where he would find Steve Rogers going off again trying to rile the group. The self-proclaimed Captain was the one orchestrating the revolution.

* * *

Upon returning to the cafe, he stumbled across a couple others hanging about, talking and laughing it off, and the Captain standing trying to rouse everyone to fight. But this was all to no avail no one was interested at the current moment.

"If I can't get you guys fired up, how can I get the people fired up?"

Just then they noticed Agent Barton walk in. They all had Agent names, that is how they declared themselves revolutionaries to each other. Agent Coulson turned to him, saying gayly, "Barton, you're late, and without the light of the fight in your eyes, what happened?"

Barton just plopped himself down into a seat and a smile filled his face before he was able to cover it up with his normal facade of an emotionless face. He was the stoic one out of all of them, busying himself with dealing with them and the little missions he went out on.

"I am aghast, is that a smile!" Agent Coulsen called out, "Has Barton fallen in love at last?"

Barton swatted him away, but there was no denying it, everyone knew then.

"She supports our cause, her name is Agent Romanoff." That is all he would say on the notion.

The Captain gazed on as the others gathered around him pestering him about the girl. Finally he called above the din in the room, "If you can't focus because of the girl she will have to be taken out."

The din stopped immediatly as they all turned to him to gaze in shock. All except for Barton, who was staring down at the table in front of him.

"Your life is but one, we answer to a higher cause. Hers as well. We need to keep our goal in mind as we continue."

Suddenly a new agent came running in, a scrawny boy off the street, yelling, "General Fury is dead!"

A cheer went up as they burst into song, "The sign is here, the people will gather."

* * *

Do you hear the agents sing? Singing the song of revolution...

* * *

**I know that this isn't long but this is my first ever try at a fanfic, so it was rather interesting, might continue a couple more chapters, if anyone reads this, that would be awesome. Thanks you guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry this didn't come sooner, I had finals and homework and then vacation and now all the sudden I'm not too busy and had time to get this out, I hope you guys like it! One last thing, I have been trying to base their conversations off of songs, so we will see how far this gets me! Enjoy!**

Pepper, or as she called herself Agent Potts, ran the letters back and forth between Agent Barton and Agent Romanoff, leaving the letters in the wall behind a loose stone at the corner where Agent Barton had first caught up with her. Agent Potts supported the cause which had first brought her to attend the meetings, but upon her joining, had her brother, Agent Coulson, who had announced that General Fury was dead, tell her off and so now instead she ran these silly love notes back and forth between the two of them. But Agent Barton had always warned her to stay out of sight from the old man, but why she knew not.

Bruce Banner, the man who had taken in the young girl Agent Romanoff after her mother/father, whatever they were, posed a threat to her life and to that of the ones nearest to her. So essentially the young girl had been kidnapped at a young age, had grown up alone, with her "father" Banner now threatening to kill anyone that attempts to make contact with her.

But there is rumor that they are also on the run, from the law.

* * *

_Many years prior_

"Now Prisoner 24601, your time is up and your parole has begun. Do you know what that means?"

"Yes that means I'm free!" Banner cried out

"NO!" Flared up the soldier, "Follow these rules to the itinery, Do you now know the meaning of the law?"

"Yes I know what those 19 years were, a slave… of the law!" snarled Banner

"4 years for what you did, the rest because you tried to run!" retorted the soldier.

"I stole a loaf of bread, my sister's son was starving.."

"And will starve again if you don't know the meaning of the law, prisoner 24601!"

"My name is Bruce Banner!"

"And I'm Tony Stark! Do not forget my name, do not forget me, prisoner 24601!"

* * *

_Present day_

Steve Rogers was disgusted with Agent Barton's obsession with the girl, but he could no more stop it than hope and wish that it had never happened in the first place. He could only hope it would die out soon so that he could get his agent back into the fight and into the mode of the revolution.

Banner sat in his house, observing his adopted daughter flit around the house cheerier than ever and occasionally disappearing strangely only to show up again with a letter clutched tight in her hand and the goofiest smile on her face. He wondered sometimes if this lifestyle he forced her to lead with him had prevented her from seeing the world and having a love life and friends, but he pleaded guilty as he knew that there was no other way if he was to continue caring for her.

He thought back to the first time he had heard of her, back when he had saved her parent from Inspector Stark when he was still Mayor.

* * *

_Not so many years prior, but still a ways back_

"Now tell me dear sir what has happened, where and why, I shall but ensure that justice is served!" bellowed Stark as he walked about the street where a man and a lady stood separate from the mass.

"Dear Inspector I've been injured by this wench, you see she left her mark. I was walking calmly through the street and she attacked me from behind."

"Please Inspector do not take me, I have a child off, in an inn all by herself, if I go to jail she'll die!"

"I take no belief in your story, well rehearsed I have no doubt, yet not of it is true, men grab her and take her out."

"Please believe me Monsiuer, I cannot leave my child, I'll do anything to stay and help keep her alive."

Banner then stepped forward from the shadows. "Dear Inspector I believe her, this woman needs a doctor, not a jail cell, and I shall take her, as I believe her tale"

With that, Banner lifted up the woman, and led her down the street, carrying her off to the nearest hospital, and leaving all the rest behind.

At the hospital he asked her name, and she replied with all the strength she could muster, "My name is Thor" and then she fainted. Gazing down at her very manly face hidden underneath the luscious golden locks of hair, Banner understood this woman's troubles and why she might be attacked that night.

**Surprise! haha, I shall try to get the next chapter out next week! Thank you for the people that reviewed, followed, or ****favorited the story! Much appreciated!**


	3. Abandonment

**So I have had much struggle over writing this. This started out a good idea, but now I don't know what to do with it, so I am abandoning it for now for a different story hoping this new one will be easier. Please don't be mad. An update will be sent out when I decide to un-abandon this story. Until then; so-long everyone and enjoy the other fanfictions!**


End file.
